Report 783
Report #783 Skillset: Music Skill: Minorsecond Org: Spiritsingers Status: Rejected Feb 2012 Furies' Decision: We do not like the solutions presented thematically nor do we feel they are necessary. Problem: Music's minorsecond can be compared to skills such as staffcast and symbol, being the primary form of damage. However, minorsecond does less damage but at a slightly faster rate (base equilibrium is 3 seconds). However, the key difference is that while all the other attacks can be used at any time the target can be hit at all, minorsecond will not affect people who are deaf, meaning the bard will have to spend another 1.5 second equilibrium to use blanknote. Generally earwort lasts 6-9 seconds, so most bards will only be able to get two and maybe a third minorsecond off before they need to use blanknote. If they miss the blanknote for any reason (eg lag, chasing people etc), this means another 3 seconds is wasted. Instead of having a continuous stream of damage, every two or three attacks there will be a short time when they will not be able to do any damage. Solution #1: Have minorsecond deal 75% damage to players who are deaf. Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, also include the specialisation "bashing" attacks Player Comments: ---on 2/14 @ 22:54 writes: I wonder if some kind of damage increase to minorsecond might be better. You want them to be hearing anyway so your song tics and 75% of a minor second isn't a lot of damage. But no boost to the bashing songs please. ---on 2/14 @ 23:09 writes: I'm not opposed to a straight damage buff to minorsecond, as magic DMP is so common, but what would you suggest? 10%? 20%? ---on 2/14 @ 23:37 writes: Bards don't need this. Keeping blanknote down is already a nonissue. All music effects require that deafness be down or else they do nothing. I see no reason to make minorsecond (and related attacks) exempt from this ---on 2/15 @ 00:32 writes: Regarding damage boost %. I've always played low damage races so I don't think i have a good perspective for that. ---on 2/15 @ 07:54 writes: I am rubbing my chin wondering if this is a very humourous joke, heh. Sorry, but this is totally not needed ---on 2/17 @ 20:16 writes: Agreed with draylor and Shuyin. Keeping down earwort is annoying against a clever enemy, but this will only support more damage attack spamming, isn't really mechanically required for balance, and isn't thematically appropriate. ---on 2/17 @ 21:54 writes: As has been mentioned, the proposal would not only go against the theme of Music in general, but doesn't take into account other classes have to deal with counters to direct damage dealt as well (ie: warriors and rebounding, everyone else and shielding, etc). I disagree with the need for this report. ---on 2/25 @ 23:47 writes: This doesn't make any real sense to me-- I suggested an alternative idea (Minorsecond, if applied when target is deaf, instead of doing nothing strips deafness), but floating it on Envoys didn't garner any more interest. So, unless another option comes up, can't support this.